


Mostly Them

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Marvel Oneshots! [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Mostly Them

this takes place before age of ultron, but im not sure when???? uhhh,,,, bucky is living in the tower and the avengers family is still around, so just imagine that. 

-

If you were to look at them now, you can’t possibly imagine that they were once friends, or even ever knew each other besides the possibility that they might be mortal enemies. Bucky, with his unkempt hair and angry grey eyes that mirrored storm clouds. His metal arm, unnatural and so… painfully bizzare that you can’t help but get an immediately bad vibe from him. 

It’s not just that he’s unusual. All of the Avengers are used to weird, they witnessed strange occurrences and lived with strange people. There’s the immortal Steve Rogers, the genius, part-robot Tony Stark, the formerly brainwashed Soviet assassin Natasha Romanoff, another genius, but this time with anger issues, a god with a hammer that defies all laws of physics, and an archer that can hit any target. 

So why was this one such a problem? They were able to accept so many outcasts, killers, and monsters. So why was Bucky so much different from any of them? 

He was distant. So distant. 

Where everyone else made an effort to make a friendship, Bucky was almost always silent. Even without the mask that he used to wear, he seemed to have forgotten how to speak. At first, all of them tried to be friendly, especially Natasha, who knew Bucky from her assassin days. But even she couldn’t break through the walls that he had built around him. They all started to give up on making a friendship with him. All of them besides Steve. 

There was just something so unnerving about him. At times, some of them could tell that Bucky wasn’t living in the present. He was trying to go back seventy years to the Brooklyn he knew. Back before he was caught up in something so much bigger than himself. Back when things made sense. 

Right now they were in Steve’s room, away from anyone else. He was starting to notice that Bucky’s presence in a room was able to stop everything, no matter how hard he tried to make it normal. He sighed, lying down on the bed. He always thought that everything would be perfect when Bucky returned, so why was everything so difficult now?

“Steve?” Bucky’s raspy whisper made Steve snap to attention. 

“Yeah, Buck?” Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Steve. 

“Things have changed, haven’t they?” 

“What do you mean?” Of course the world had changed. Technology was so much more advanced, so much more confusing. People acted differently. The war that Steve was a symbol in was now in history textbooks. 

“Us,” there was a small exhale from Bucky, and a shock went through Steve’s spine. Was he crying? “I remember when you were so small, people would mistake us for father and son.” 

He was laughing. Steve got over the shock after a moment. 

“I thought we were having a moment, Bucky!” Steve teased. Bucky laughed, quickly turning to Steve. 

“What, you think I’m gonna get all mushy lovey for you?” Bucky smiled, gently pushing Steve with his human arm. There were moments like this one, too. Where Bucky was the person that he knew. The person that he wanted the world to see. A goofy ball, and the bravest man he had ever met. 

“Maybe, you were always a hopeless romantic,” Steve scooted towards Bucky, watching as he tried to remember when Steve was talking about. Another smile broke through. 

“Nah, not a hopeless romantic. I was more like a…” Bucky searched for the word. 

“A hoe.” Steve said, one of the new words that Clint had taught them. Bucky tried to tackle Steve, only managing to face plant onto the mattress. 

“At least I wasn’t a virgin until my twenties!” 

“Twenties?” Steve asked, confused momentarily. Bucky read his expression, breaking into an even bigger smile, this time with a wild look in his eyes. 

“You didn’t?” he asked. Steve blushed, his cheeks turning a delicate pink color that Bucky always thought was pretty on him. 

“When did I have time, Buck? I was fighting a war, and STOP LAUGHING!” Steve was turning five shades redder as Bucky rolled back and forth on the bed, laughing until he was gasping for breath. 

“Remember that time when you thought FONDUE MEANT-” Bucky screamed, loud enough that everyone else in the building could probably hear him. Steve threw a pillow at his face, only barely stopping him from finishing his sentence. 

“DON’T YOU DARE FORGET I WAS A SOLDIER, YOUNG MAN!” 

“Oh, don’t pull the young man card on me, I’m three years older than you!” Bucky tossed the pillow to the side. Steve was starting to see that Bucky’s face was flushed, like when he laughs too much and there’s a blush on his face for the next hour. 

“Oh, yeah. Three years is much compared to the whole CENTURY we’ve been alive!” Steve shouted, and the thoughtful look on Bucky’s face made his heart stop. Did he cross a line? He knew that Bucky was still a bit confused about all the changes and the fact that he’s been basically brain controlled for the last eighty years. 

“I look good for a ninety year old man. You, not so much.” 

Steve chucked a pillow at Bucky, who swats it out of the way easily with his bionic arm. He immediately launching himself onto Steve, lying on his stomach. 

“You need a nap.” Bucky laughs as Steven squirms and flails around under Bucky’s weight. Both of them know that Steve could easily throw Bucky off, but just playing like this. Steve always losing when he was younger and smaller. It reminded them that some things would always stay the same. 

Mostly them.


End file.
